


Nuit rouge

by Boyscryingforboys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Feitan, Urethral Play
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyscryingforboys/pseuds/Boyscryingforboys
Summary: Des imprévus, un désir aveugle de vengeance et un flacon d'aphrodisiaque malencontreusement brisé. Certaines vérités sont plus rudes que la mort elle-même et Kurapika l'apprendra à ses dépends.
Relationships: Feitan/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Feitan/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Aphrodisiaque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques mots sur ma fanfiction ...
> 
> Qu'est-ce que nuit rouge ? Nuit rouge, c'est mon esprit tordu qui rencontre mon désespoir : celui de trouver très peu d'œuvres Françaises sur le fandom HxH capables de satisfaire mes fantasmes et mon goût de la lecture. Nuit rouge, c'est donc à la fois l'exutoire de ma perversité et l'expression de mon amour pour ce fandom. Nuit rouge c'est très cru : du sexe, de la violence, du sang, le tout de manière très graphique et détaillée. L'objectif initial étant de traduire mes visions pornographiques par les mots, Je vous aurais prévenu. Mais Nuit rouge c'est aussi de l'humour, du drame, et un peu de mignonnerie saupoudrée par ci, par là. Cette fanfiction sera relativement longue, d'autant plus qu'une partie 2 est déjà prévue. Cette dernière sera en revanche beaucoup plus portée sur le développement des personnages et de leurs relations chaotiques. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos retours. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos conseils.

> '' - Chef ! Il nous a trahi ! C'est cet enfoiré qui a vendu Uvô ! ''
> 
> Kuroro se remémore. Sous ses yeux clos, il revoit le visage désemparé de Nobugana. Il ressent sa haine, son désir meurtrier, les expressions silencieuses de ses camarades qui n'attendaient qu'un seul ordre de sa part. ''Tuez-le'. Le souvenir net de cette nuit l'envahit. En tant que chef, en tant qu'ami, cette douleur qu'ils n'avaient pu contenir, il l'avait recueilli au plus profond de lui-même, faute de pouvoir leur accorder la consolation que leurs cœurs réclamaient. Et il se rappela, pourquoi il avait accepté ce fardeau. Il se rappela des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche et de leur sensation sur ses lèvres. Tout. '' Ne le tuez pas.'' La lune qui les éclairait cette nuit-là semblait prête à exploser. Les éclats blafards perçaient au travers des vitraux, et les onze visages qui étaient jusqu'ici masqués par l'obscurité se retrouvèrent exposés, mis à nu sous l'éclat magistral, tous sculptés par la même rage, tous dirigés vers le même homme. Les dix membres de l'araignée brûlaient d'envie de le tuer, ici et maintenant.
> 
> '' - Hisoka. Je sais ce que tu désires le plus au monde. Passons un marché, et je te l'accorderai. ''
> 
> Au centre de tous les regards, l'homme qui se tenait debout en face de lui, lui sourit en réponse, avec cette nonchalance qui lui était propre.
> 
> '' - Oui, chef ~ ♥ ''
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Kuroro ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait que deux choses en ce monde pour lesquelles il n'émettait pas le moindre doute : la loyauté de ses hommes, et le désir qu'Hisoka avait de le vaincre dans un combat singulier. Son choix s'était effectué sur la base de ces deux éléments. Il en prenait l'entière responsabilité, même si cela pouvait impliquer l'anéantissement de l'araignée. Alors qu'il allait replonger dans ses songes, il sentit qu'on tirait sur un pan de son manteau. Bien sûr qu'il avait senti la présence de Feitan. Cela devait bien faire au moins deux minutes qu'il l'observait. Bien qu'il était le plus furtif et le plus expérimenté de tous, Kuroro avait ce don naturel et sans équivalent de savoir distinguer un par un les membres de l'araignée comme s'ils étaient les cellules de son propre corps. Feitan ne faisait pas exception. Kuroro n'avait fait qu'accepter simplement qu'il vienne à lui. Sans briser le silence, Feitan s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre où le chef s'appuyait. Un seul échange de regards leur suffirent.
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Minuit. Kurapika avait pris l'habitude de rejoindre Hisoka au lieu de leur rendez-vous à heure fixe. Se montrer en avance pouvait l'exposer à des risques qui n'étaient pas nécessaires. Il connaissait suffisamment Hisoka pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de la pire personne avec qui passer un contrat et de ce fait, il se méfiait de lui comme de la peste. Il se dégoûtait en son for intérieur d'être réduit à devoir dépendre de ce type de personnage. Mais cette nuit était censée être la dernière où il faisait appel à ses services.
> 
> Anormalement, les minutes passèrent sans que l'informateur ne se dévoile. D'habitude, Hisoka surgissait toujours dans la seconde où Kurapika faisait son apparition. Pas cette fois. Au moment où la réalisation de cet état de fait se mua dans l'esprit de Kurapika en réflexe de défense, c'est à dire au moment où il s'apprêta à déployer son aura, il était déjà trop tard. Horrifié, il activa en un quart de seconde son gyô et constata avec effroi que la substance du bungee gum emprisonnait son poignet. Il tenta un mouvement éclair sur le côté, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses compétences contre Hisoka, mais il se retrouva aussitôt assailli par une dizaine de liens qui lui ligotèrent les membres et l'handicapèrent totalement.
> 
> '' - Deux millièmes de seconde plus tôt et nous aurions pu mener un combat des plus intéressants ~
> 
> Nul besoin de préciser à qui appartenait cette voix qui se jouait de lui. Kurapika suivit du regard le long fil rose qui sortait de l'ombre jusqu'à découvrir les yeux fauves qui le toisait avec amusement.
> 
> \- Hisoka... Pourriture... Comment as-tu fait ?
> 
> \- Je te suis depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôtel. C'est aussi depuis ce moment que tu es prisonnier du Bungee Gum.
> 
> \- Ne désires-tu plus ton combat contre Kuroro ?!
> 
> Hisoka sourit, réduisant le pli de ses yeux à deux fentes rieuses.
> 
> \- Il y a eu un petit changement de plan, disons ♥ ''
> 
> ~ ~ ~ 
> 
> Des expirations éreintées, des souffles rauques. Une lune toujours plus menaçante, toujours là, à les surplomber, reclus dans leur château en ruine. Des fenêtres aux vitres éclatées, des murs délabrés, et sur leur lit de fortune une tapisserie rouge en lambeaux faisait office de drap. Elle embaumait le sexe et le sang. La rudesse des coups résonnait dans toute la pièce. Leurs corps s'imbriquaient l'un en l'autre, par besoin vital. Feitan s'arquait, demi-assis, absorbant avide le moindre millimètre de queue qui sortait et se ré-enfonçait en lui, tous ses muscles maintenus dans une tension extrême. Il sentait la main de Kuroro parcourir son dos jusqu'à saisir la racine de ses cheveux. Puis son autre main, caressant et empoignant sa verge. Ses yeux brûlaient, roulaient, la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes. Toute la froideur habituelle de son visage était entièrement recouverte des stigmates de la débauche. Kuroro avait cette arrogance amusée dans les yeux qu'il n'affichait que très rarement. Tout son esprit était concentré sur un seul point, toute son énergie, tout son génie, entièrement dévoués à l'être qui le chevauchait dans l'expression la plus pure de la folie. Il bandait tellement dur qu'il pourrait le transpercer et anticipait déjà la suite s'il ne ralentissait pas le jeu. Sur cette pensée, il accumula toute la force de son corps dans ses mains, souleva les hanches de son partenaire, et le tint dangereusement suspendu a quelques millimètres de son érection. La sensation brutale du vide, imposée si rudement en pleine ascension, eut pour effet un changement drastique de comportement chez le concerné.
> 
> '' - Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire … Danchou ?
> 
> Le terme, qui caractérisait si bien à la fois l'affection et le respect qu'éprouvaient pour leur chef tous les membres de la brigade, sonnait littéralement comme une menace dans la bouche de Feitan tant le ton qu'il employait était grave et semblait provenir des tréfonds de sa gorge. Pour seule réponse il eut des obsidiennes vides, grandes ouvertes d'admiration infinie, d'extase et d'insolence, et un sourire, ce sourire mi ouvert qui disait tout sans laisser filer un seul son. En une demi-seconde, Feitan s'était assombri, ses cheveux s'étaient dressés, son corps entier s'était gainé et ses abdominaux contractés à l'extrême. Il lui suffit de ce laps de temps pour canaliser toute sa force physique dans ses jambes puis de les enrouler en un instant autour du corps de Kuroro, s'enfoncer sur lui et enserrer sa taille au point de lui briser trois ou quatre côtes. Ce dernier se laissa choir en arrière sur le coup, laissant Feitan relâcher son emprise pour être à nouveau entièrement sur lui, le surplombant de son corps chétif et pourtant puissant.
> 
> \- Ne me fais pas ça, Danchou. Ne me fais plus jamais ça. ''
> 
> Pour asseoir ses dires, il s'enfonça brutalement sur lui, presque droit, l'obligeant à le cogner au plus profond, dans cet angle caché qui abritait le plaisir. Comme transi, il se démena comme un fou sur lui, lui arrachant même des cris de surprise, captant toute l'attention de ses yeux gris. Il enfonçait de plus en plus ses ongles dans son torse, malmenant ses tétons au passage, se gargarisant de voir son sourire se tordre a mi-chemin entre le plaisir ultime et la douleur. Lui-même se sentait à nouveau perdre pied, grisé par le sexe de Kuroro qui continuait de gronder sourdement en lui, et la vision qu'il lui offrait, de ce corps parfait, insolent, presque amoureux, qui se laissait abîmer volontairement par plaisir et curiosité, affolant, provoquant, défiant son esprit sadique. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de l'embrasser, ni de se laisser embrasser, mais dans l'intensité du moment, il perdit toute raison et fondit violemment sur sa bouche, y pénétra sa langue, écorcha ses lèvres, et planta ses dents dans sa chair sans aucune restriction. Il sentit le sexe en lui pulser dans une dernière salve, et dans cet instant suspendu de grâce et d'insanité, ses mains se dirigèrent naturellement vers sa gorge pour l'étrangler.

~ ~ ~

> Kuroro se releva lentement du lit, appréciant avec sérénité les atteintes encore brûlantes qu'avait subi son corps. Il se lécha les lèvres : pas de doute, quelqu'un s'était bien amusé à les faire saigner. Il tourna son regard vers le responsable, qui se tenait nu sous les rayons lunaires, les cheveux légèrement bercés par la brise. Il semblait étrangement en paix. Cette observation l'émut légèrement sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi.
> 
> Soudainement, sans crier gare, tout dégénéra très vite. Ce qui était imperceptible quelques secondes auparavant devint totalement présent, impossible à ignorer. Deux personnes venaient de pénétrer le repaire et étaient en train de se rapprocher d'eux. Instantanément, les deux hommes activèrent leur aura. D'une rapidité déconcertante, Feitan ouvrit la porte et pointa sa main devenue semblable à une lame, en direction de la gorge du nouvel arrivant qui s'était arrêté net au niveau du pallier. Il y'eut deux secondes de flottement. Une seconde pendant laquelle chacun était prêt à se sauter dessus , et la suivante où la pression retomba partiellement.
> 
> '' - Quel accueil ♥ ~
> 
> \- Feitan. Abaisse ta main.
> 
> Le subordonné n'obéit pourtant pas immédiatement à l'ordre de son chef. Il conserva sa posture, analysant rapidement la situation.
> 
> \- Il n'est pas seul.
> 
> A ces mots, Hisoka se déplaça légèrement sur le côté et laissa apparaître derrière lui Kurapika entravé par les liens du bungee gum. A cette vision, Feitan abaissa sa garde et sauta de quelques pas en arrière, retrouvant sa place initiale, auréolée par l'astre lunaire.
> 
> La situation était sous contrôle. Hisoka avait honoré sa promesse, réduisant ainsi légèrement la gravité de sa récente traitrise. Il n'en restait pour autant pas un membre digne de confiance. Mais la suite des décisions revenait au chef et Feitan était préparé à suivre n'importe lequel de ses choix sans avoir son mot à dire.
> 
> Kuroro s'assit sur le lit. Il fixa intensément le visage de ce Kurapika. L'homme qui était venu à bout d'Uvoguin. Celui qui l'avait amputé d'un membre.
> 
> Il en découla quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit. Sauf bien entendu …
> 
> \- Danchou … Tu saignes des tétons ? ♥ ~
> 
> Son intervention ne provoqua aucune réaction de la part des personnes concernées. Seul Kurapika réalisa sur le coup que les deux hommes en face de lui étaient complètement nus. Mais compte tenu de la situation, cela n'avait aucune importance. Nus ou vêtus, cette situation ne pouvait se résoudre que par sa mort ou bien celle des trois autres. Le plan étant tombé à l'eau et ses chances de réaliser sa vengeance avoisinant dorénavant le néant, il avait l'ultime certitude, qu'il ressentait par ailleurs dans chaque parcelle de son corps, qu'il n'aurait désormais qu'une seule et unique opportunité. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Il savait, qu'aujourd'hui, il mourrait.
> 
> \- Je suis Kurapika, l'unique survivant du peuple Kuruta que vous avez entièrement décimé. Je suis celui qui a vaincu et tué celui que vous appeliez Uvôguin. Seules deux choses guident mon existence : Récupérer les yeux de mes semblables et tous vous éliminer.
> 
> A ses mots, les yeux de Kurapika virèrent instinctivement au rouge.
> 
> \- Quels yeux … magnifiques.
> 
> Kuroro était à présent fasciné par la particularité de l'homme qui venait de le menacer. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait laissé tout à fait indifférent. Tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était que ces yeux d'une rougeur sublime pareille au sang, pareille à la vie, l'attirait d'une force qu'il était incapable de réprimer ou même de comprendre.
> 
> \- Je t'interdis... De commenter quoi que ce soit au sujet de mes yeux ou de ceux de mes semblables.
> 
> De rage, et guidé par la volonté désespérée d'atteindre cet homme qu'il avait passé tant de temps et d'années à pourchasser, Kurapika matérialisa instantanément Chain Jail qu'il élança en direction du chef de la brigade. Cependant, il était ligoté par le bangee gum : sa visée et sa force en étaient fortement restreintes, et c'était sans compter Feitan aux aguets qui dévia la chaîne de sa trajectoire et renversa Kurapika pour l'écraser tête contre sol.
> 
> \- Toi... Je vais te tuer.
> 
> \- Feitan, attends. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.
> 
> Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Kurapika et le chef. La tension était à son comble, et par conséquent, personne n'avait porté attention au flacon qui venait de voler en éclat après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par la chaîne.
> 
> \- As-tu fait exprès de lui laisser une possibilité de mouvement ? Feitan s'adressait à Hisoka, le regard sombre, prêt à l'égorger à tout instant.
> 
> \- Allons, allons … Aurais-je du ? Je crois avoir tenu ma promesse. Il était question de ramener Kurapika vivant, en échange d'un combat en règle avec le chef. C'est bien ce que j'ai fait. Le reste ne me concerne plus ~
> 
> \- Il a raison. La voix de Kuroro prit le dessus. Tu as respecté les conditions de notre marché. Je t'offrirais le combat dont tu as toujours rêvé, au moment et à l'endroit que tu souhaites.
> 
> Hisoka sourit, peinant à masquer sa béatitude.
> 
> \- Mais pour l'heure... Nous venons à l'instant de nous condamner à une situation des plus inattendues qu'il soit...
> 
> \- Hey. Est-ce que par hasard je vous dérange ?
> 
> Si un imprévu ne venait jamais seul, il devait s'agir au moins du troisième de la journée pour Kurapika. Il réussit à dégager suffisamment son visage du pied de Feitan , qui prenait manifestement plaisir à déverser sa colère envers lui de cette manière, juste assez pour identifier à qui appartenait cette voix qui lui était familière.
> 
> -Illumi …
> 
> \- Illu ~ ♥ . Ne devais-tu pas intégrer la brigade seulement demain ?
> 
> \- C'est vrai. Mais je m'ennuyais. Et puis je t'ai vu amener ce garçon en direction du repaire. Alors je t'ai suivi.
> 
> Hisoka afficha un large sourire qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à contenir. Illumi était vraiment un as de la filature. Ni le chef, ni son second, ni lui-même n'avaient remarqué sa présence. Il s'agissait d'un véritable coup de maître. Ne s'étant jamais retrouvé entouré d'autant de puissants combattants, il en était excité à un point où il ne prenait même plus la peine de masquer son nen.
> 
> \- Hisoka... Tu sembles déborder de joie.
> 
> \- Oh, tu crois ? ~
> 
> \- Vous devriez écouter le chef.
> 
> Feitan était d'habitude très silencieux. Il se sentait toutefois obligé d'intervenir, car il savait très bien que Kuroro était capable de laisser ces deux énergumènes agir à leur guise pendant des heures, pour le simple plaisir de les observer.
> 
> \- Savez vous ce que contenait ce flacon ?
> 
> La question était absolument rhétorique, puisqu'aucune des personnes ici présentes n'avaient assisté aux enchères hormis Feitan, qui par ailleurs, s'était contenté de suivre les ordres du chef sans s'intéresser davantage au contenu de la fiole.
> 
> \- Un poison ? Demanda Illumi
> 
> \- Ce n'est pas un poison. Il s'agit du plus puissant aphrodisiaque connu sur notre continent et qui n'a été produit qu'en 3 exemplaires. Ses effets extrêmement puissants durent 12h et ont pour particularité de révéler la personnalité enfouie en chacun de nous. On peut estimer, à partir du moment où le flacon a été brisé, et le contenu répandu sur le sol... Que les effets commenceront à agir sur chaque personne présente dans cette pièce dans moins de cinq minutes.
> 
> Absolument aucun son n'osa troubler le silence qui s'était radicalement instauré. Comprendre les mots qu'avait prononcé le chef de la brigade fantôme était une chose, accepter les conséquences que cela sous-entendait en était une autre.
> 
> \- Y'a t-il un moyen de se débarrasser des effets sur l'organisme ? Continua Illumi
> 
> \- On en connaît actuellement qu'un seul.
> 
> \- Qui est ?
> 
> \- La jouissance.
> 
> Kuroro ne répondit pas. Son visage absent de toutes émotions affichait un air qu'on pouvait qualifier de légèrement troublé et … pensif. Hisoka fut sûrement le seul à remarquer que son regard naviguait, avec un soupçon d'indécision, de Feitan à Kurapika. Et inversement.
> 
> \- S'il n'existe aucun remède, nous n'avons qu'à nous séparer le temps que les effets se dissipent ~
> 
> \- J'ai omis de préciser que les effets duraient au maximum 12h seulement s'il y'a eut jouissance. Il n'existe que trois exemplaires au monde, car sa production a été purement interdite en raison de sa dangerosité, et aucun autre laboratoire n'a été en mesure de le reproduire indépendamment. Il n y a pas d'antidote.
> 
> \- Alors, dans ce cas … Que fait-on ? ~ ♥ ''
> 
> Kurapika avait profité de la tournure de la discussion pour préparer discrètement sa contre-attaque. Feitan le maintenait toujours sous son pied mais il avait quelque peu diminué la pression qu'il exerçait sur lui et son attention s'était relâchée à plus de 50%, pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Sans attendre davantage, il saisit sa chance et passa à l'action. En un instant, il activa son hatsu pour déployer Dowsing chain : un boulet de taille moyenne se matérialisa, qu'il envoya valser de toutes ses forces dans les tibias de son tortionnaire. Pris au dépourvu et déstabilisé, Feitan activa son nen légèrement trop tard et ne parvint pas à diminuer à temps l'impact qu'il reçut dans les jambes. Il chuta légèrement, mais pire que tout, ce moment de faiblesse l'empêcha d'agir à temps : Kurapika avait déjà matérialisé Judgement Chain qui se trouvait à présent à moins de cinq centimètres du cœur de Kuroro. A ce moment précis, Hisoka, Illumi, et Feitan crurent voir sans en être certain, le chef tenir pendant un bref instant son livre dans la main droite. A peine eurent-ils le temps d'assimiler cette vision, que Kuroro et Kurapika avaient disparu.
> 
> ~ ~ ~


	2. Dilemme

> Pour Kurapika, le temps ne semblait pas s'être écoulé. D'une seconde à l'autre, le décor avait simplement changé. Hisoka, Feitan et Illumi avaient disparu. Mais lui était resté exactement dans la même position, au même endroit. Et comme il l'avait prévu en analysant le temps et la trajectoire de Judgement Chain, cette dernière se retrouvait bien plantée dans le cœur de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.
> 
> Kuroro avait utilisé Skill hunter juste avant que la chaîne ne se plante dans son corps. Il avait tenté, dans un laps de temps très réduit, d'utiliser une technique empruntée de téléportation en espérant que cette dernière lui permette d'éviter Judgement Chain à temps. En un coup d'œil sur son son environnement, il comprit deux choses : premièrement, la téléportation n'avait en aucun cas empêché la chaîne de Kurapika d'atteindre sa cible. Deuxièmement, ce dernier n'avait pas la faculté de se séparer de la chaîne puisqu'il se retrouvait en face de lui. Et troisièmement, les effets de l'aphrodisiaque qu'ils avaient inhalé commençaient à faire effet, à en juger par l'air troublé et le visage anormalement rougi du dernier des Kuruta.
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> \- Ils ont complètement disparu. Qui sait où ils se trouvent actuellement.
> 
> \- Rien ne prédit qu'ils se sont téléportés ensemble.
> 
> \- Tu aimerais le croire, hein ? Je connais les capacités de Kurapika, je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils sont tous les deux au même endroit ~ ♥
> 
> \- Je peux te la couper maintenant, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désires.
> 
> \- Oh, Feitan … Tu ne devrais pas me faire des promesses aussi alléchantes ~
> 
> \- Et nous, alors. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?
> 
> Même pour Hisoka, illumi demeurait un mystère. Les gens avaient tendance à lui prêter un grand nombre de caractéristiques, à défaut de pouvoir le comprendre réellement. On connaissait la réputation de sa famille et ses singularités. Plus rarement, on entendait parfois parler de l'amour viscéral et excessif qu'il portait à son jeune frère. Mais en dehors de tout cela, personne ne connaissait Illumi. Hisoka qui en était le plus proche, était incapable de cerner avec exactitude la nature de ses pensées. C'était une chose rare qu'il lui appréciait particulièrement.
> 
> \- Je me casse. Rien ne stipule que je doive rester avec vous pour me défaire de ça.
> 
> \- Parce que tu penses pouvoir trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur de tes attentes, dehors ? ~
> 
> Feitan ne sut exactement pourquoi il s'était arrêté. Il aurait pu simplement ignorer Hisoka ,poursuivre sa route et trouver de quoi le soulager à l'extérieur. Mais il se sentait particulièrement irrité.
> 
> \- Parce que tu penses que je le trouverais ici ? Laisse moi rire.
> 
> \- Le chef a dit lui même qu'il fallait jouir pour annuler les effets. Mais le chef n'est pas là, et je ne pense pas que tu trouveras qui que ce soit à l'extérieur qui soit en mesure de te satisfaire … comme tu le réclame.
> 
> Feitan déploya d'un seul coup son aura qui envahit sinistrement la pièce, brandissant son instinct meurtrier tel un avertissement.
> 
> \- Est-ce que tu es en train d'essayer de me draguer, magicien de mes deux ?
> 
> Feitan représentait également une proie de choix aux yeux d'Hisoka. Ses compétences étaient redoutables, et sa condition physique malgré une taille peu avantageuse était parfaitement développée proportionnellement à sa morphologie. Il était le plus rapide et le plus concis de la brigade, ne laissait aucun temps à l'hésitation. Son Hatsu était une véritable arme de guerre. Il était également le numéro 2 de l'araignée, et le bras droit direct du chef. Mais, actuellement, et sûrement à cause de l'aphrodisiaque, Hisoka voyait en lui tout un panel de potentialités bien moins conventionnelles.
> 
> \- Voudrais-tu que j'essaye ? ~ ♥
> 
> Feitan ne supportait définitivement pas cet homme. Il le savait dangereux mais sans le craindre pour autant. Tout avait été toujours simple dans son esprit et dans sa manière de procéder. Il n'était pas l'éxécuteur de la brigade pour rien. Avec lui, les problèmes se résolvaient toujours très vite, et il ne comprenait pas ni n'acceptait la tolérance dont faisait preuve Kuroro à son égard. Il supportait encore moins devoir reconnaître un fond de vérité dans son discours : qui pourrait-il bien trouver à l'extérieur qui serait en mesure de le satisfaire pleinement ? Il se connaissait parfaitement, sexuellement, et connaissait très bien également ce monde rempli de porcs incapables et médiocres.
> 
> \- Tu sais … l'amour et la haine sont les deux faces d'une même pièce ~ ♥
> 
> A quel moment cet enfoiré s'était autant approché de lui ? A quel moment ses yeux jaunes s'étaient-ils autant voilés de malice et de … désir ? Putain. Il le détestait. Et il commençait à avoir vraiment chaud.
> 
> \- Et si j'ai que de la haine à te vouer ?
> 
> Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre ? Son esprit commençait légèrement à s'embrumer s'il en jugeait par les fourmillements qui l'envahissait peu à peu le long des tempes. Putain. Si seulement Kuroro ne s'était pas téléporté avec l'autre enfoiré. Devait-il vraiment se réduire à cette possibilité ? A coucher avec Hisoka ? En fait... Etait-ce réellement une mauvaise idée ? Il ne le supportait pas mais reconnaissait son talent et quelque part, comprenait sa vision des choses et sa détermination à assouvir sa soif de combat. Pour ne pas dire qu'il partageait exactement la même.
> 
> \- ça me va aussi.
> 
> Feitan l'observa. Il était au moins 40cm plus grand que lui. Il portait toujours ce masque de nonchalance teintée d'espièglerie qui l'insupportait. Mais quelque chose était légèrement différent. Ses pupilles étaient plus dilatées que d'habitude, sa pomme d'Adam paraissait plus saillante, son torse se soulevait imperceptiblement plus vite et … Ce connard avait la gaule.
> 
> \- Que ce soit bien clair, je finis toujours par jeter mes jouets usés.
> 
> \- C'est clair.
> 
> \- C'est pas mon problème si tu finis avec plusieurs fractures.
> 
> \- Ce n'est pas un problème tout court.
> 
> \- C'est toi qui l'auras voulu.
> 
> \- Bien sur ~
> 
> Ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un et l'autre et se faisaient maintenant face. D'un point de vue extérieur il n'était pas évident d'en déduire que leur échange s'était soldé par un accord commun. Mais ils n'avaient en vérité pas besoin de s'en dire plus.
> 
> Brusquement, comme s'il avait été question d'un changement d'humeur fulgurant, Feitan envoya un coup de pied extrêmement bien maîtrisé dans l'estomac du magicien qui semblait le toiser d'un peu trop haut. Hisoka avait contracté à temps ses abdominaux mais cela ne suffit pas à absorber l'impact, et la douleur le força à se retrouver à genoux.
> 
> \- Voilà comment on va faire les choses. Tu m'as demandé mon aide, que je t'ai gracieusement offerte. Tu es celui qui l'a voulu. Alors je donne les ordres, et tu m'obéis.
> 
> \- Oh ~ ♥ C'est donc comme ça que tu vois les choses ?
> 
> Hisoka, à ses pieds, avait planté son regard possédé dans le sien, la tête renversée, sourire béant, s'offrant tout entier au jeu. Cette scène, était incontestablement très érotique, et Feitan dut prendre énormément sur lui pour rester maître de lui-même. Ce n'était qu'un putain de prologue.
> 
> Il lui offrit un sourire mignon la première seconde. A la suivante, il lui décocha un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Il continua de s'acharner ainsi pendant une trentaine de secondes.
> 
> Feitan ressentait le besoin de se défouler sur lui. Cela lui procurait un indescriptible soulagement. Il pensait en réalité que ça le déchargerait, comme c'était le cas en temps normal. Mais il se rendit compte, en se sentant durcir, que c'était tout le contraire.
> 
> \- Hey.
> 
> Feitan se retourna vers Illumi, qui se tenait derrière lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules.
> 
> \- Ne l'abîme pas trop. J'aimerais bien avoir ma part, moi aussi.
> 
> Etait-ce parce que sa présence était naturellement faible ou bien parce qu'il s'était malgré lui beaucoup trop laisser happé par Hisoka, que Feitan n'avait pas pris en compte une seule seconde Illumi dans l'équation ? Dans tout les cas, il ne s'était pas attendu un seul instant à recevoir les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait doucement dans le dos. Plus surprenant encore, il ne les détestait pas. Il se laissa même faire lorsque Illumi attrapa sa tête pour l'embrasser tendrement.
> 
> \- Oh ~ ♥ moi aussi, je veux des ca...
> 
> Le coup ne mit pas longtemps à tomber, une fois encore.
> 
> \- Toi...
> 
> Feitan grognait dans les lèvres d'illumi
> 
> \- Tu restes à ta putain de place.
> 
> \- Tu es rude avec lui. Le pauvre.
> 
> Illumi avait une voix étonnamment envoûtante. Ses longs cheveux noirs épars tranchaient plus que jamais avec sa blancheur opaline. L'excitation, qui lui était une expression rare, lui allait diablement bien. Comme une onde, fluide, libre, il se déplaça l'air de rien vers le misérable toujours à genoux, échappant comme un courant d'air à la tyrannie de Feitan.
> 
> \- Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, si j'en dispose un peu... à ma manière ? Ce n'est quand même... pas tous les jours...
> 
> Illumi s'était accroupi à sa hauteur. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et s'en approcha doucement puis lui lécha, comme un félin, les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de sa bouche.
> 
> L'assassin tendit sa main entre les cuisses du magicien dont il pouvait sentir le souffle erratique cogner contre sa carotide.
> 
> \- Là... Tu aimes ça, Hisoka ?
> 
> Hisoka l'avait peut-être envisagé brièvement, au cours de sa vie. Mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'une telle opportunité se créerait un jour. Il était complètement béat. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un rêve duquel il ne reviendrait pas. Et la sensation des mains aventureuses d'Illumi sur son sexe lui faisait l'écho d'une véritable bénédiction.
> 
> \- Ah ~ ♥ Illumi … Quel gentil Illumi.
> 
> Hisoka en profita pour se relever. Il tenait Illumi contre lui, son érection pressée contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, goûtant tout de lui, s'appropriant sa cavité, la marquant de sa présence. Puis, il lâcha son visage, le laissant tremblant sur place durant quelques secondes, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit du chef pour s'y asseoir. Les jambes écartées, les mains en arrière, plus désinvolte et provocateur que jamais, il dit :
> 
> \- Allez. Venez à moi ~ ♥. Tous les deux.

~ ~ ~

> La pièce dans laquelle Kuroro et Kurapika se trouvaient était en vérité une dimension de nen superposée à la réalité existante. Elle était tout simplement une copie conforme de la chambre où ils étaient, à la différence prés qu'elle était entièrement blanche et sans contours.
> 
> Ils se faisaient à présent face dans un silence des plus pesants. Kuroro, pareil à son habitude, affichait un visage impénétrable. Il ne semblait pas se soucier de la lame apposée au dessus de son cœur et donnait l'impression de simplement attendre que la situation revienne à la normale.
> 
> Kurapika de son côté, n'avait toujours pas pris conscience qu'il avait été un des premiers à être affecté par les effets de l'aphrodisiaque. L'enjeu était si important que sa psyché s'était entièrement focalisée sur la consécration imminente de son vœu le plus cher, s'interdisant l'accès aux viles sensations dont son corps était victime. Mais pour combien de temps ? Cet état de fait n'échappa pas à Kuroro. Il avait stratégiquement choisi de ne rien démontrer de ce savoir supérieur qu'il possédait à propos de leur situation actuelle et qui semblait totalement échapper à Kurapika pour le moment. Il avait connaissance également de certains détails concernant la capacité de son adversaire : si Uvôguin avait perdu contre lui, cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause d'une condition mûrement réfléchie. Une condition qui devait être incontournable à plus de 95%. Il ne saurait vraiment dire pourquoi, sûrement en raison de son instinct hyper développé, mais il était persuadé que si cette condition avait une faille, alors elle était forcément liée à l'état mental de son créateur. Pour conclure, ses chances de s'en sortir s'élargissait dorénavant à 10%.
> 
> \- Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves drôle ? Tu n'es clairement pas en position de me prendre de haut.
> 
> \- Je me disais, simplement … que je ne connaissais rien de toi.
> 
> Kuroro devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il avait tout compris de la personnalité intangible de son adversaire, de la droiture et de la rigueur morale qu'il s'imposait. En temps que Chef de la brigade, criminel et voleur expérimenté depuis le temps où il est en âge de marcher, Kuroro savait une chose de plus : Ceux qui brandissaient la pureté de leur âme comme étendard étaient les premiers à succomber aux affres du doute et de la désillusion. Il allait donc, à partir de maintenant, user de toutes les ruses possibles et inimaginables pour réduire Kurapika à une image de lui-même qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de supporter. Et la première étape, était de le déstabiliser. Comment ? Il fallait croire que la chance lui souriait : son ennemi se retrouvait soumis aux affres du plus puissant des aphrodisiaques en présence de l'être qu'il haïssait le plus au monde.
> 
> Kurapika serra les poings. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il devait trouver une condition inviolable à lui imposer au plus vite et en finir une fois pour toutes. Pour le salut de ses camarades.
> 
> \- Tu n'as pas eu besoin de les connaître pour les massacrer sans distinction.
> 
> Kuroro se retenait de rire, tant Kurapika lui tendait de perches.
> 
> \- C'était de braves guerriers...
> 
> \- Tais-toi...
> 
> \- Ils ne se sont pas laissés faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'évertues à porter ce fardeau. C'était leur combat, non le tien. C'est bien pour cela que tu as survécu...
> 
> \- Ne dis pas un mot de plus ou je jure que...
> 
> \- Ils n'étaient pas faibles. Nous étions simplement plus forts.
> 
> Quelque chose dans le cœur de Kurapika se brisa. Un trou béant et noir recouvrait son champs de vision. Tout ses vaisseaux sanguins s'étaient contractés. Il ne voulait pas seulement le tuer. Il devait le faire souffrir.
> 
> Ce fut comme s'il s'était téléporté, tant il fut rapide. Positionné dans le dos de son ennemi, Kurapika lui asséna un vif coup de pied. Le chef des araignées fit volte-face et contra son pied avec une agilité sur-humaine. S'enchaina ensuite un combat des plus anodins, strictement basé sur la force physique. Peut-être que Kurapika était encore assez lucide pour ne pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes maintenant et ne faisait que répondre aux pulsions que lui dictait sa sourde colère ? C'était déjà la preuve d'un certain laisser-aller.
> 
> Au bout d'un certain temps, Kuroro pourtant nullement impacté décida volontairement de se laisser piéger. Il sentit le nen de Kurapika s'activer deux secondes avant qu'il ne se matérialise, et se laissa tout bonnement attraper.
> 
> Kurapika, lui, était essoufflé. La tête lui tournait, il suffoquait de chaleur et il ressentait d'anormales crampes dans le bas ventre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il y'a deux minutes, il s'était jeté sur le chef sans vraiment réfléchir, et s'était démené contre lui sans parvenir à exploiter la moindre faiblesse . Pourtant, du tout au tout, il était parvenu à l'emprisonner avec chain jail. Et maintenant qu'il s'était arrêté dans sa lancée, il avait l'impression de se prendre un mal de plein fouet.
> 
> Alors qu'il avançait vers Kuroro, son cœur se mit à battre démesurément dans sa poitrine à lui en faire mal. Il ne voyait plus ses pas, et pourtant il savait qu'il marchait. Il tomba à genoux face à Kuroro. Kurapika luttait contre un mal inconnu. Il se tenait la tête, gémissait, ressentait des fourmillements nouveaux dans tout son corps. Kuroro l'observait, silencieux.
> 
> Kuroro. Il était là, à sa portée. Enchainé. Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans un état vulnérable, incapable de se relever, Kurapika sentit une main fondre dans ses cheveux. Non.
> 
> Kuroro caressait les mèches blondes du bout des doigts. Il continua dans sa lancée, effleurant la nuque qui lui était offerte. Il fut satisfait de voir que son ennemi frissonnait à son contact.
> 
> \- A-Arrête ça
> 
> Kurapika avait perdu la tête. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il se passait. Un voile rouge lui recouvrait la vue.
> 
> \- Je peux t'aider, Kurapika.
> 
> Il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'une blague, et si ça l'était, elle était de mauvais goût. Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Rien de cohérent ne lui venait à l'esprit.
> 
> \- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?
> 
> \- Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser. Tu sais au fond de toi que ce n'est pas ce qui compte.
> 
> Qu'est-ce qui comptait ? Sa vengeance ? Sa douleur ? Ou alors...
> 
> \- Je suis sur que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti de pareil. Comment aurais-tu pu ? Tu ne connais sans doute rien de la vie, si ce n'est la vengeance.
> 
> Un éclair de lucidité le sortit de sa torpeur. Il releva la tête, et avec hargne, se jeta sur Kuroro.
> 
> Kurapika était à présent à califourchon sur le chef de la brigade. Il était revenu à lui, mais pour autant, son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines comme jamais. Et cette position... Il ne sut pourquoi, mais elle lui donnait le vertige. Et un sentiment étrange de liberté.
> 
> Kuroro souriait. Il était là, son ticket pour la victoire.
> 
> Entravé, il parvint pourtant à relever le buste et surprit Kurapika en l'embrassant. Leurs langues se mélangèrent, curieuses, ennemies. Kurapika eut un sursaut de recul et le gifla. Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il détestait tant.
> 
> Il était sur lui. Il ressentait tout. La forme de son sexe, sa taille. Son humidité suintante. Kuroro était nu sous lui après tout. Il ne connaissait rien au désir et pourtant il le désirait autant qu'il voulait le tuer. La chaleur de son corps ne cessait de grimper en flèche.
> 
> Kuroro sentit que la chaîne qui l'entravait à la taille perdait en force. Kurapika l'avait retiré et avait préféré cibler ses poignets, faisant apparaître des sortes de menottes qui maintenaient les mains du chef de la brigade au dessus de sa tête. Les yeux gris étaient écarquillés d'attente et de curiosité amusée, avides.
> 
> Avec une impudeur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Kurapika descendit le long du corps de Kuroro pour se retrouver à hauteur de son sexe. Cette chose... lui était totalement inconnue. Il voulait connaître. Il voulait savoir. C'était incontrôlable, écrit dans sa chair. Tout de ce membre gonflé et nervuré, pointé insolemment vers le ciel l'appelait, ouvrait son appétit. C'était gros, c'était chaud. Il en était enivré par le parfum et désirait plus que tout poser ses lèvres dessus.
> 
> Il l'avait. Sa putain de bite était dans sa bouche. Il la lapa goulûment, avec la voracité d'un chaton affamé. Son odeur, son goût, tout cela lui tournait encore plus la tête. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus.
> 
> Kuroro n'était pas en reste. Les effets de l'aphrodisiaque avaient tardé à se manifester chez lui. Mais cette vue, cette situation qui tournait en sa faveur, et bien entendu le bienfait que lui procurait son ennemi l'excitait indéniablement.
> 
> Il posa ses mains entravées sur son crâne, l'incitant à le prendre plus profondément et poussant plus loin en lui dans le même temps. Un frisson parcourut Kurapika dans toute sa colonne vertébrale. Une tension inconnue l'exaltait dans tout le bas de son corps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit le sexe de son ennemi taper le fond de sa cavité, bloquant sa respiration, lui conférant la sensation délicieuse de s'étouffer un peu. Kuroro prenait plaisir à envahir et ravager sa bouche. Il se délectait de cette sensation de chaleur humide qui encerclait son sexe. La vulnérabilité que lui exposait son ennemi n'était pas en reste non plus. Il sentait également, peu à peu, les menottes disparaître autour de ses poignets.


	3. Déchéance

> \- Quel visage lubrique.
> 
> Il soufflait ces mots à son oreille tout en le tenant fermement par la racine des cheveux, exposant sans pudeur son visage écarlate, à bout de souffle, emporté par la fièvre et le plaisir.
> 
> \- Où est donc passée ta fierté ?
> 
> Un visage dévasté, ravagé, réduit à de la salive et des rougeurs. Possédé, lascif, en manque. Dont Kuroro ne tira aucune réponse si ce n'était des gémissements.
> 
> \- Tu sais que tu es vraiment adorable ?
> 
> Toujours rien. Il enchaina, poussant le vice, lui déblatérant tout un tas d'insanités à l'oreille.
> 
> \- Je m'occuperai de toi. D'abord, je te pousserais aux limites de ton corps et de ton esprit. J'irais chercher cette part de toi dont tu ignores tout, ce monde que ta conscience seule est incapable d'imaginer. Je te sonderais, te fouillerais. Je ne te laisserais aucun répit. Je t'offrirais tout ce que ton corps réclame désespérément...
> 
> Il lui avait susurré cela tout en le tenant contre lui de dos, presque arqué, le souffle erratique, les yeux perdus dans les brumes du désir et de la honte. Son corps lui était tout offert, il en jouait. Ses mains passèrent sous son tabard, frôlant ses tétons qu'il s'amusa à durcir, les roulant doucement entre ses doigts cruels, pinçant, tiraillant sa peau.
> 
> \- … Et tu jouiras. Tu jouiras, et tu seras brisé. Tu aimeras ça, plus que tout au monde.
> 
> Kurapika se mordit les lèvres. La honte l'emportait. Il se détestait, savait à quel point il devait paraître dévergondé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait supporter que cela s'arrête. Tout en lui était grisé, tout était bousculé, renversé. Il était excité par les mots de Kuroro, les gestes qu'il lui prodiguait et surtout … Par la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, crue, réelle et implacable.
> 
> \- Je te libérerais de tes chaînes, Kurapika.
> 
> Kuroro prenait un malin plaisir à pousser Kurapika dans ses retranchements, à aller toujours plus loin dans la provocation et le blasphème. Il était ce qu'il était, après tout.
> 
> La pression sur ses mamelons était de plus en plus rude, sauvage. Kuroro laissa courir dans le même temps sa langue le long de l'échine qui lui était présentée, s'amusant à la parcourir, pour finir par y planter ses crocs. Le bassin de Kurapika se cambra, s'appuyant de plus en plus contre le membre dur de l'homme qui l'emprisonnait fermement contre lui. Il était saisi de toute part par les sensations qui le submergeaient : La brûlure de ses tétons, la tension de l'érection contre son bassin, et maintenant cette main qui le déshabillait peu à peu.
> 
> Kuroro lui enleva ses vêtements, d'abord le haut, ce fameux tabard, décoré des couleurs de son peuple. Puis son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, qu'il abaissa jusqu'à ses genoux. Il se galvanisa, de cette toute-puissance qu'il ressentait, à posséder cet homme langui et fébrile, à moitié nu contre lui.
> 
> \- Je te déposséderai de tout. Continua t-il de lui souffler, peau contre peau
> 
> Le sexe du plus jeune était maintenant bien visible. Cette preuve incontestable de sa perte déclencha un dernier réflexe de pudeur chez Kurapika, qui tenta de détourner le regard de cette réalité rougie et quémandeuse qui le trahissait entre ses cuisses.
> 
> \- Ne détourne pas le regard. Regarde-le. Regarde-toi. Affronte ta vraie nature.
> 
> Et comme pour enfoncer davantage le couteau de la vérité dans la plaie du réel, Kuroro fit apparaître son livre qui à son tour fit apparaître un miroir. Kurapika ne comprit même pas sur le coup que cela signifiait la disparition de Chain Jail. Tout ce qu'il vit, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était cette image obsédante, surréaliste de lui même qui ondulait de honte et de plaisir sur la queue de son pire ennemi.
> 
> \- Regarde, comme cela te va si bien. Kurapika.
> 
> Son nom appelé de cette manière, par cet être exécrable, le rendait fou.
> 
> \- Regarde ce que je vais te faire, maintenant. Regarde bien tout ce que je peux te faire.
> 
> Pour confirmer ses dire, il emprisonna le sexe de Kurapika dans sa main dorénavant libre de toute contrainte. Sans état d'âme, il pressa le gland de Kurapika, lui arrachant un cri de surprise, faisant jaillir tout le pré-sperme qui s'était accumulé. Il L'utilisa, ni plus ni moins, pour lubrifier la verge qu'il avait capturé, la branlant de haut en bas, avec langueur et fermeté.
> 
> \- Ah... Je t'en supplie... Arrête le... Arrête ça 
> 
> \- De quoi parles-tu ? Il lui embrassa la tempe, se moquant de lui. Que veux-tu que j'arrête ? Te masturber ? Te procurer ce plaisir inacceptable pour quelqu'un d'aussi vertueux que toi ? Ou bien … Veux-tu que je mette fin à ton calvaire ?
> 
> Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus, ne voulait plus répondre. Il allait exploser, mourir d'humiliation, de plaisir, mourir tout court. Son sang était un geyser qui déferlait en lui.
> 
> \- J'ai envie de toi, tu sais...
> 
> Il l'embrassait de part et d'autre, possessivement, tout en accentuant la pression sur son sexe et la vitesse avec laquelle il le masturbait, sans quitter des yeux leur reflet dans le miroir. Il sut qu'il allait bientôt jouir, au vu de la contraction extrême de ses muscles, et de la perdition qu'il lisait sur ce visage depuis longtemps dépossédé de son masque. Mais il était bien trop tôt pour que la fête se termine maintenant. Il avait en tête de bien plus sombres desseins à mettre en œuvre. Et plus ça allait, plus son imagination dérivait vers une infinité de fantasmes dont il était inspiré.
> 
> \- Qu'est-ce qu...
> 
> Kurapika eut un hoquet de surprise, stoppé brusquement dans cette ascension qui allait le mener à l'apothéose, et il dut baisser les yeux sur son sexe pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.
> 
> \- Non … Je ne veux pas … Je ne veux pas, enlève moi ça !
> 
> Par le plus grand des mystères et dans la plus cruelle des désillusions, Kurapika constata avec horreur que Kuroro avait réussi, sans qu'il n'en connaisse les conditions, à lui substituer Chain Jail, puisqu'à ce moment là, sous ses yeux ébahis et confus, il vit son sexe enserré à la base par son propre pouvoir.
> 
> Kuroro ne lui laissa pas le répit de la redescente, il le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit dans la plus dégradante des positions.
> 
> Honteusement exhibé, en appui sur ses coudes, le bassin cambré et son pantalon baissé jonchant le long de ses jambes, Kurapika était dans un état de vulnérabilité critique. Son pouls ne faisait que s'affoler plus encore.
> 
> Il cria, lorsqu'il sentit les deux mains puissantes écarter ses fesses, exhibant au loisir de sa vue son intimité la plus secrète. Son sexe prisonnier, écrasé contre le matelas, s'était raidi à sa plus grande honte. Le sentiment d'emprise qui l'assaillait était indescriptible.
> 
> Kuroro savourait la moindre de ses réactions, et il était lui-même au summum de l'excitation. Il voyait tout de lui, dans ses moindres détails. Ses longues jambes blêmes qui tressaillaient, la chute marquée de ses reins, la blondeur timide de ses bourses exposées à l'air libre, et surtout, sa cavité rosie, tirée, exposée, qui absorbait tout son désir, toute sa perversité. Il voulait s'y fondre, y mourir de volupté. Alors il s'en approcha et commença d'abord par en lécher les contours, délicatement, presque tendrement.
> 
> Kurapika se raidit à cette sensation inconnue, submergé par un flot d'informations contradictoires, qui le rendit encore plus fragile et plus offert à cette torture.
> 
> Il aimait ça. C'était horrible, mais il aimait ça. La langue de Kuroro le lapait, il en frissonnait, resserrait ses cuisses, tentait vainement d'étouffer ses gémissements. La pointe de sa langue vint buter contre ses rebords, cherchant à l'ouvrir, à l'étendre, à l'éclore. Une de ses mains quitta ses fesses pour venir taquiner son membre entravé, assujetti. Sa langue tournait, poursuivant son œuvre. Parfois il la retirait pour embrasser son duvet alentours, et n'en revenait que plus fougueux. Il l'enfonça, millimètre par millimètre.
> 
> Kurapika se tordait, se débattait, luttait intérieurement avec le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à empêcher le mouvement naturel de ses hanches qui facilitait la progression de Kuroro. 
> 
> Il vint gentiment lui taquiner les bourses, remontant ses doigts à la jonction entre elles et son anus, à cet endroit si connu pour être un lieu de sensibilité extrême. Kurapika en avait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il sentit au même moment la langue quitter enfin son intériorité, pour être remplacé par quelque chose de plus dur, moins souple.
> 
> Kuroro redéfinit le contour de son anus de son doigt de la même manière qu'avec sa langue, flattant sa circularité. Il le pénétra doucement par petits à-coups et éprouva un malin plaisir à en constater son accessibilité.
> 
> Kurapika avait la tête enfoncée dans le matelas, complètement dépossédé de ses moyens et ne réagit même pas lorsque Kuroro lui murmura à son oreille :
> 
> \- Je vais te préparer. Sois coopératif.
> 
> Il savait qu'il en avait rougit, sans être pourtant capable de protester. Il sentit avec stupeur, le sourire de son ennemi se former dans son baiser.
> 
> Son doigt commença son travail, s'enfonçant plus profondément, cognant ses parois, l'étirant de part et d'autre, imposant progressivement sa présence. Il ajoutait de sa salive par moment, pour mieux en lubrifier le passage, et reprenait son œuvre, le besognant dorénavant sans vergogne, lui arrachant des cris mal contenus et des contractions de la part de son corps.
> 
> \- N'est-il pas jouissif de perdre parfois ?
> 
> Il ne supportait pas entendre son sourire dans le timbre de sa voix.
> 
> \- Tu as complétement perdu Kurapika. Et je trouve que cela te va plutôt bien.
> 
> Il devint encore plus sombre.
> 
> \- Ne trouves tu pas cela... libérateur ? Cette légéreté que tu dois ressentir... Je t'envie tu sais.
> 
> Il lui mit un deuxième doigt. Kurapika grogna.
> 
> \- Certaines personnes passent toutes leurs vies à poursuivre un but, à s'élever toujours plus haut. A parfaire sans cesse leur entrainement, développant sans fin leur force et leur détermination. Sais-tu ce que gens recherchent, Kurapika ? Il s'agit de la...
> 
> Kurapika n'allait bientôt plus le supporter. Son sexe allait briser la chaîne. Ce n'était plus possible de subir ça. Il était au bout du chemin.
> 
> \- … Déchéance.
> 
> Kurapika cria. Les deux doigts le percutaient, remuaient ses entrailles, il avait envie de jouir, maintenant, à en devenir fou. Kuroro plongea à nouveau sa tête entre ses fesses, léchant, embrassant, buvant tout ce qu'il pouvait de lui. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. Il n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Alors il eut une idée.
> 
> Il sortit son livre. De son autre main, jaillit une nouvelle chaîne aux maillons plus épais, plus large. Il en souriait, semblable à une bête. Cela avait fonctionné. Quel pouvoir intéressant c'était.
> 
> Il prit la chaîne en main.
> 
> \- Qu'est-ce que...
> 
> Il enfonça le premier maillon et vint ensuite s'allonger sur le dos sous les hanches de Kurapika ,toujours dans sa position initiale. Il prit son sexe meurtri en bouche avec grand soin. A mesure des va-et-vient qu'il prodiguait sur son membre, la chaîne se mouvait, se frayant son passage millimètre par millimètre et très vite, maillon après maillon.
> 
> \- Je ne peux plus … Il faut que tu as arrêtes ça... Arrête le, vrai- Aahh...
> 
> Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire. L'intégralité de la chaîne était à présent logée au plus profond de Kurapika. Entre les va-et-vient de Kuroro sur sa verge, ceux de la chaîne à l'intérieur de lui et l'impossibilité d'éjaculer, Kurapika finit par atteindre sa limite. Kuroro le pressentit, et à ce moment précis, il retira la chaîne, maillon après maillon, dans une langueur insoutenable tant pour le corps que pour l'esprit.
> 
> Kurapika, au paroxysme de la démence, se cambra à en craquer son corps, se sentit parcouru de spasmes qui l'envahirent de l'estomac à ses jambes. Il ne pouvait imaginer a quel point il débordait de luxure à cet instant, le visage ravagé par les larmes, les cheveux en bataille et le cul suintant de salive.
> 
> Kuroro captura pour toujours cette vision unique en sa mémoire. Il se dégagea d'en dessous de lui et le retourna pour le contempler. Il était complètement hagard, tremblant d'avoir pris de plein fouet un orgasme prostatique. Orgasme qui était sûrement d'ailleurs le premier de son existence.
> 
> Kuroro frôla de ses doigts son torse délicat, et la réaction de Kurapika révéla l'état d'hypersensibilité dans lequel l'avait plongé les affres de l'orgasme. Le moindre toucher, la moindre stimulation lui provoquait l'équivalent d'une décharge électrique.
> 
> \- Que fait-on maintenant, Kurapika ?
> 
> Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé comme il l'avait prévu.
> 
> \- Tu le veux n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le veux, tu dois le dire.
> 
> C'en était complètement jouissif. Cruellement jouissif.
> 
> \- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche, Kurapika. Dis-le, et je te le donnerais. Comme je te l'ai promis.
> 
> Kurapika essaya de garder son regard fixe sur l'homme qui lui parlait. Tout son corps était perdu dans du coton et il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Mais il persistait en lui cette tension inapaisée qui l'empêchait de réfléchir raisonnablement.
> 
> \- Kuroro, je …
> 
> Il y était presque.
> 
> \- Je.. Je t'en supplie. Je t'en supplie …
> 
> Encore.
> 
> \- Fais.. Fais moi jouir. S'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus, je vais mourir, je vais …
> 
> Il accourut sur ses lèvres. Mêla sa salive à la sienne. Lui donna son goût. Son souffle, tout.
> 
> Mais Kuroro finit par ricaner.
> 
> \- Mais dis-moi, Kurapika. Y'a t-il quelque chose qui pourrait m'y contraindre ?
> 
> Kurapika eut une révélation. Transi, vaincu, dépouillé de son âme et de sa dignité, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Alors, il prit sa tête entre les mains dans un ultime geste de défaite, et se mit à crier en laissant couler ses larmes à grand torrent :
> 
> \- Fais moi jouir Kuroro , ou tu mourras.
> 
> Et ainsi s'activa la condition de Judgement Chain, toujours bel et bien plantée dans le cœur de l'homme le plus puissant au monde.
> 
> ~ ~ ~


End file.
